Planned to Meet You
by mayfaire
Summary: Based on episode 59. Ippo’s depressed because of his defeat guess who came to visit? Yaoi.


Planned to Meet You

Summary: Based on episode 59. Ippo's depressed because of his defeat; guess who came to visit?

Disclaimer: Do you see Miyata and Makunochi in every episode? No? Then the anime does not belong to me.

A/N: I never thought anyone would review my first Ippo fic. I suppose this fic is a sequel to my 'A Composed Reassurance.' Thank you to Radames, Cal reflector (thanks for the info!I really needed it!) and HikaruOfDreams.

* * *

Makunochi Ippo lay idly on the floor of their small living room, his hands tucked behind his head, serving as pillow. His fight with the champion Eiji Date was something he would never forget. Well, for one, it was the first time he lost in his boxing career; not to mention that he was knocked out, too.

Everything happened so fast for him. Maybe he was overconfident. Yes, he didn't underestimated Date's skill but a part of him believed that he would win. But sometimes, you have to prove yourself wrong, too. Ippo closed his eyes and produced a small smile. He still couldn't feel his defeat. He was ready for it, he thought dryly.

Like a lazy kid, Ippo pushed himself towards the corridor, still in supine position. He stared at the telephone. Usually, when he won a match, the phone would always keep on ringing. People were congratulating him and all. But today, no one even called. If he had tried harder, maybe he would've had a more probable chance of winning and besides he wou—

A knock on the door.

Ippo stopped his musings and stared at the door. It was past ten o'clock and his mother wouldn't be home tonight. Still lying on his back, Ippo waited for another knock. Who could be knocking on their door this late? Hearing the second round of knocks, Ippo stood up and ran towards the door.

"Yes, may I he—"

He couldn't believe who was standing in front of him.

"Makunochi."

Ippo stared at the person. "Mi-miyata?"

"…"

Ippo's mouth slackened upon seeing Miyata Ichiro at his door. "Did…did you just got back?"

"I came from the airport." Miyata said who carried a duffel bag on his shoulder.

"Oh." Was all Ippo could say. "Uhm.. well…"

"I didn't saw your fight bu—" Miyata stopped talking when Ippo leaned towards his taller frame. It was a simple gesture. Not entirely to be considered an embrace since Ippo literally just leaned towards him, his arms still on his sides.

"I lost." Makunochi whispered to Miyata's shoulder. Yeah, he was ready to face the pain of defeat, alright. That's why he's finding comfort in Miyata right now with his body starting to tremble. Oh god, he was going to cry.

"I know." Miyata answered back.

"It hurts." Makunochi hoarsely whispered, trying to fight his tears back.

"I know." Miyata reiterated softly as his arms encircled Ippo protectively.

———-

"So how was your training abroad?" Makunochi asked. They went to the nearest park and settled in a bench with drinks in hand. Miyata stared ahead of them; the park was almost empty saved for some people probably going home.

"It was hard." Miyata said as he recalled his training in Thailand. "But it was worth it."

"Maybe we should spar again some other time." Makunochi said a little bit shyly.

Miyata looked at the boy beside him. Makunochi wasn't the type who would challenge a boxer for a fight. Miyata almost smiled. Makunochi Ippo did change after all.

"Yes, I'd like that." Miyata replied. "I heard Vorg and Sendoh would fight for the championship."

"Yeah. I think that would be a good fight." Makunochi said thinking how good both boxers were.

For the rest of the period, Makunochi and Miyata barely uttered words, the other's presence simply comforting both boys. After some time, Makunochi decided to go home; Miyata accompanying him.

"Here we are." Makunochi said with a smile as they stopped in front of his house. Seeing Miyata again did uplift his downcast state. He was glad to see him again.

Miyata nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" Makunochi questioned.

"I should go home." Miyata said.

"Oh, o-okay."

Miyata was about to turn around and walk away when Ippo held his arm.

"Mi-miyata…"

"…"

Slowly, Makunochi approached Miyata, head bowed and not letting go of the boy's arm. "I…I well… I mi-missed you."

Miyata looked at Ippo for a moment before answering. "I missed you, too."

Hearing Miyata's answer, Makunochi looked at the handsome boy in front of him. With his cheeks burning furiously, he leaned towards the taller boy and placed a soft kiss on Miyata's lips. Ippo pulled back a little but not too far for their lips to fully part.

"Miyata…" Ippo whispered huskily before Miyata pulled him into a deeper kiss.

Makunochi encircled his arms around Miyata's thin waist, pulling the taller boy towards him. Miyata was a damn good kisser, Makunochi thought as Miyata's hands found its way towards Ippo's soft black hair, caressing it enticingly.

Makunochi tilted his hear more for the taller boy. Miyata gently bit Ippo's lower lip eliciting a deep moan from Makunochi. By this time, Ippo didn't know who was taking the reins. One moment, Ippo was leading their kiss and another moment; Miyata was dominating their lip lock. Just like now. Was that Miyata's tongue grazing his mouth? Oh god, he was having the best kiss of his life not to mention having a raging hard on already.

Yes, Miyata was already French kissing him and he was oh-so responding hungrily, never letting Miyata's mouth leave. Makunochi moaned again, this time louder that he vaguely thought if there were people already witnessing quite a passionate kissing scene in front of their house. With confidence already building up inside Makunochi, he slowly caressed Miyata's lower back, making the taller boy arch against his touch. Yes, he was having the time of his life right then and there, that he was already forgetting his fresh defeat to Date.

"Why hello there! Why don't you come in first?"

Makunochi almost leaped with surprise as he gave a startled squeak upon hearing his mother's voice behind him. He quickly cut off their kiss and distanced himself from Miyata, both of them still catching their breaths.

"Mo-Mom! I-I…I thought you wouldn't be home to-tonight?" Makunochi stuttered his face burning red from embarrassment. Who wouldn't be when your own mother caught you French kissing another person…not to mention a man! Oh god…he was so dead.

"Good evening, Mrs. Makunochi." Miyata bowed as he greeted Ippo's mother.

Makunochi's mother smiled warmly. "You must be Miyata, right? I've been hearing a lot about you from my son."

"Mom…" Makunochi shrunk further with humiliation as Miyata raised an elegant brow in return. How could he greet my mother so casually as if they weren't caught red handed!

"Come in first, Miyata-san," Ippo's mother said. "You should pass the night here. It's already midnight."

"Thank you." Miyata responded as he bowed again.

———-

Inside, Makunochi's mother ushered the boys towards the stairs. "Ippo, I already cleaned your room, okay?"

Makunochi nodded; the color of his cheeks not fading a bit.

"Miyata-san, I hope you'd enjoy your stay here and please feel at home." Mrs. Makunochi said rather cheerfully. "Well, I think my son already gave you a warm welcome, didn't you, Ippo?"

Makunochi groaned. His mother was definitely teasing him. And he just noticed his mother didn't react upon seeing him kissing Miyata. Does that mean she knows… oh no….

"I will." Miyata replied as he started walking upstairs when Ippo'a mother called back.

"And oh, not too much noise, okay?" Ippo's mother said with a wink making Ippo's cheek color one tone higher.

"Not too much noise." Miyata confirmed and dragged Ippo upstairs towards the smaller boy's room.

———-

"H-how could you do that!" Ippo said sitting rigidly on the floor of his bedroom.

"Do what?" Miyata said with his back against Ippo, indulging on the smaller boy's collection of comics.

"Talking to my mom like…like nothing happened!" Makunochi almost shouted, panic in his voice.

"Nothing happened." Miyata said as he turned around to face Ippo, folding his arms across his chest. "But maybe something will happen right now."

Makunochi gulped heavily upon seeing the smirk on Miyata's face. Miyata slowly walked towards Ippo, eyeing him like a prey. "Mi-miyata…what the hell are y-you doing?"

"Nothing." Miyata replied pushing Ippo to lie down and straddled him in an erotic way. "Nothing you wouldn't be pleased about."

"Mi-miyata!" Makunochi was in the brink of hysteria. What if his mother would walk in on them…like this! But he couldn't help but be excited about what Miyata really might do. Oh man… his conscience isn't doing any good to him.

Miyata took off his black sweater and tossed it aside, leaving him with a dark red button down shirt. Makunochi gulped again, seeing Miyata unbuttoning the dark red shirt was making him more uncomfortable every passing second.

"Do you like this?" Miyata whispered as he started trailing kisses down Makunochi's neck, biting on a sensitive spot with enough pressure to make Makunochi moan with pleasure.

"M-miyata…s-sto…hmmm…"

And Miyata stopped, leaving Makunochi dazed for a moment. Realizing what Miyata did, Makunochi growled with annoyance making Miyata smirk again.

"I thought you said stop?"

Makunochi blinked before blushing again. "Well…I…"

Miyata stood up as Makunochi sat. "Hey…"

"I'll just take a quick shower." Miyata said as he grabbed some clothes from his bag. "Be back in twenty minutes."

"Hey…"

"What?"

"Did you and my mother plan this?" Makunochi asked; his brows furrowed.

Miyata blinked before answering. "Why did you ask that?"

"Nothing." Makunochi replied still in doubt. "I just feel like you and mom talked about something I don't know."

Miyata dismissed the thought and exited Makunochi's room. Ippo was left still in deep thought when Miyata returned, the tall boy's head poking inside Makunochi's room.

"Miyata?"

"By the way, you should be naked by the time I get back." Miyata said with a smug look before disappearing.

Oh yes, Ippo thought wryly. Miyata and his mom did plan this. And he wouldn't complain at all.

END

A/N: Ahahahahaha I think Miyata is a really good kisser. I'm using 'oh god' rather than 'oh shit' because Ippo's such a pious kid. Agree?


End file.
